


I think friends are the most beautiful thing in the world

by orphan_account



Series: Jason socializing [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 1970s slang, Autistic Jason, Jason has friends, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Transphobia, Trans Female Character, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a book about Jason and his buddies





	1. The beginning

Jason bounced excitedly. He was heading to his first sleepover at someone other than his family’s house. As Trina’s car pulled into the pump by an apartment complex, the boy basically jumped from his seat. He grabbed his bag and anything else he needed, grinning. 

“Goodbye sweetie!” Trina said, smiling at her son. She was a little nervous about him sleeping over. “If you need anything call me! Please!” She added quickly.

Jason just nodded and waved before running up to his friend’s apartment. He knocked on the door and waited, bouncing again. He coughed as the door was opened and he was met with the scent of smoke. 

He was met at the door by a short black boy in jeans and a Star Wars shirt. That was his friend Brett. Behind him was a taller boy with long hair and brown eyes. He was pale and his black shirt was slightly ripped. Jason couldn’t recognize him. Lastly, there stood a girl in trousers and a v-neck. She had her hair up in a bun. Jason saw her a few times at Temple. Her name was Rebekah.

Jason waved and ran in, smiling. “Hey..” He said, trying to stop himself from bouncing. 

Brett smiled and waved. “Hey. You know Rebekah, right?” He stopped, then nodded as Jason did. “This is Andrew. Or Andy. He’s pretty far out.” He laughs.

Jason nods as he glanced at the tall boy. Brett smiled. “Let’s get goin’ up to my room. Unless you want to say hi to my mom and Karen.”

Jason shook his head. Brett yelled to his mother and her lover about Jason being there. The group of kids then ran up to the small bedroom. 

“Gee whiz! You’ve got so many posters!” Jason exclaimed, starting to bounce as he saw all of the Star Wars posters on the wall.

“Well, Yeah.. my mom buys me a ton of ‘em. Anyways, what do you guys wanna do?” 

“Truth or dare?” Andy said silently. He sat on the floor, placing his hands under his legs. The others nodded in agreement.

“Alright.. I’ll go fir-“ Jason started before being cut off by the beeping of Andy’s watch. He went to an old torn bag and picked up a pill bottle out. 

“What’s that?” Jason asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Thorazine.” 

“For what?”

Andy hesitated and then took a deep breath “uh.. Let’s play!”


	2. Truth or Dare

“Brett, Truth or dare?” A small smile formed at Jason’s lips as he looked at the boy in front of him. Honestly, Jason couldn’t lie about how attractive the other was. He hoped the other would pick truth.

Brett smiled back, the light shining on his dark brown eyes. God, Jason was smitten. It scared him. “Hm... Truth.”

“If you had to date anyone in this room... who would you date..?” 

“Well uh.. funny story... I’m kind of... already with someone in this room...” He whispers, glancing down “Rebekah and I.. we’re together..” 

Jason felt his heart sink to his stomach as he heard those words, feeling like he was either going to throw up or break down crying. His head was spinning. Jason felt his eyes slowly roll back into his head as he fainted, everything becoming too much.


	3. Out of the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cw: the old word for trans people
> 
> This is about... two years later

Valorie’s hands were shaking - it was the middle of the night and she was deep in thought. “Hey... Brett..? Is everything okay..?”

Valorie’s hands shook more “no.” She whispered, choking on words. “No..”

“What’s wrong?” The boy in front of her, Jason, asked. “You’re shaking pretty bad..”

“I... You.. You accept your.. dads, yeah..?”

“Of course.. are you gay..?”

“No!... uh..” She stared off “I uh..” She felt herself shake even more as she let out a soft whisper

“Huh..?”

“ITHINKIMAGIRL!”

“what..?”

“Like... do you know what transsexuals are..?”

“No...”


End file.
